Shaman King Funniez!
by HikariSoHao
Summary: Complete randomness, why not! hey, they may be short, but everyone loves a little bit of randomness in the anime world! plus, we need abreak from all those dramatic stories now and then too, dontcha think? R&R? Two authors
1. Chapter 1

gotta love pure randomness. get ready, there's A LOT more commin...they might be short... but hey. flame us if you want... but whatever. and as you know, WE DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING.

we just own the right to make the characters RETARDED.

* * *

**Yoh:** Hao, I hate you.  
**Hao:** And you wonder why I wanna kill all humans...!?  
**Yoh:** Go jump off a cliff!  
**Hao:** What?  
**Yoh:** I said GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF.  
**Hao:** **... T-T''**  
**Yoh:** **(Dancing around in circles)** Haos' gonna commit suicide! Hao's gonna commit suicide!  
**Hao:** ...I really didn't know I had a RETARD for a brother.  
**Yoh:** **(Stops dead)** what?  
**Hao:** don't worry. It means you're very smart. ;** )  
Yoh:** ...Oh. COOL!!!!!! **(dancing in more circles)  
Hao:** ...omfg.  
**Yoh:** waitaminnit... .  
**(Hao runs away)** \0-0/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**blah blah blah, you know the drill. we don't own anything oter than their freak attitude.

* * *

**

Tra-la-la! 

**Yoh:** Tra-la-la! **(still dancing in circles)**

Hao: ...WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!! 

**Yoh:** Tra-l -- no. Tra-la-la!

**Hao:** Yoh: …?

**Yoh: **You look mad.

**Hao:** **T-T'** Wow are you dense.

**Yoh**: **O.o:shock!!!** I am not fat!!

**Hao:** omfg.

**Yoh:** You f--- god??

**Hao:** YOHH!!!!! NOT ONLINE! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!! **0-0**

Yoh: ...Tra-la-la...? 

**Hao:** ... Well, that's better at least...

**Yoh:** ooooOOO0OOOoooo...

**Hao:** **T-T** Do I wanna know?

**Yoh:** no what? **(not as in "Know" I CAN spell…. )**

**Hao:** ...omfg.

**Yoh:** !!!! HAO!!!!!

**Hao:** **T-T''**

**Yoh:** What's THAT look for?

**Hao:** Would you just go back to "tra-la-la" now... PLEASE?

**Yoh:** ...Funga fu fu... funga fu fu...

* * *

...stuff is gettin WEIRD. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiday**

**Yoh**: I need a holiday.  
**Hao:** Don't you mean "vacation" better yet, a one- way trip to hell?  
**Yoh:** Can't you be nice for once?? Please...? **(puppy eyes)  
Hao:** **T-T''  
Yoh:** PLEASE...?  
**Hao:** Go... eat an orange or something...  
**Yoh:** **(perks up)** FUNGA FU FU! FUNGA FU FU!!!!  
**Hao: (slaps forehead)** I've created a MONSTER.  
**Yoh:** …? You know what? YOU NEED A HOLIDAY.  
**Hao:** Not as much as YOU need some time alone in a nice... big... SQUISHY ROOM.  
**Yoh:** **(gasp 0-0)** OH NO YOU DI'INT!!!

**Hao:** omfg.  
**Yoh:** !!! Hao!!! ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY!!!  
**Hao:** O.M.F.G.  
**Yoh:** OH NO YOU DI'INT!!!!!  
**Hao:** OMFG my brother is GAY!! **TT-TT  
Yoh:** ...What's the difference between a Nazi and a gay?  
**Hao:** ...  
**Yoh**: Wrist up, Wrist down!!!  
**Hao:** omfg.  
**Yoh:** OH NO YOU DI'INT!!!!  
**Hao:** Not so sorry to say I did.  
**Yoh:** ...  
**Hao:** What...?  
**Yoh:** ... This one's not as funny as the first...  
**Hao:** omfg how sad.  
**Yoh:** OH NO YOU DI'INT!!!!!  
**Hao: T-T''**


	4. Chapter 4

**What do you get when you mix Ren with Beer…?**

**Hao:** (**walking randomly down the street)**

**Hao:** (**looks up)** …?

**(Horohoro and Ren are fighting in the middle of the road...)**

**(Walks up to them, stands off to the side in between them...)**

Horo: No, he loves ME MORE!!!!** DX**

Ren: NO!!! IT'S ME, AND YOU ALWAYS KNEW IT!!!! **DX**

Hao: WTH are you two fighting about? If Yoh likes you more or not? 

**Horo:** O.o

**Ren:** o.O

**Hao:** what...?

**Ren:** (**gets evil smirk)** We were... fighting about _you..._ (**glomps)**

Hao: AW HELL NO!!!!! (**burns)**

Ren: But my Hao, lovely! Why would you-- 

**Hao:** Call me "lovely" again, and Im'a rip yur throat out!!!!!!

**Horo:** RELAX, Hao!!!!! It's just a joke!!

**Hao:** "Just a joke" my FOOT!!! (**burns Ren again)**

Ren: I still wuv juuuuuuuuuw!!!!!! (**glomps)**

Hao: GET OFF!!!!!! (**burns again)**

**Ren:** Lovely! Lovely!! LOVELY!!!!! **XD**

Horo: omfg... 

**Later… at the funeral...**

**Gravestone:**  
_"HERE LIES REN, WHO'S MOUTH COULD NOT BE SHUT. WHETHER IT WAS TAKING IN BEER, OR ENTAGANIZING HAO, IT WAS ALWAYS OPEN.  
R.I.P; REST IN PIECES._


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

When life gives you… what? 

**Yoh:** omfg!!!

**Hao:** oh… great.

**Kaome (that's "me", btw):** There, SEE WHAT YOU STARTED!!??

**Hao:** omfg when will it end...??** 0-0**

Yoh: Y'know what!? What would you do if life gave you...LEMONS? 

**Hao:** Who taught you that!?

**Yoh:** what...? omfg. GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!!!

**Hao: 0.0** I've been found out... (**runs away)**

Yoh: Wait!! Come back!!! (**waves fruit)** I have LEMONS!!! 

**Kaome:** omfg.

* * *

o.O it's our trademark now. "omfg." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Digi?**

**Yoh:** DIGI-MOAN, DIGITAL MOANSTERS, CHAMP'YONS!! **(singing ... if you can consider it that...)**

Hao: wtf? 

**Yoh:** Don't tell me you've never heard the theme song for DIGIMOAN!!!??

**Hao:** YOH!!! It's digiMON!!!

**Yoh:** …? OH!!! So you HAVE heard it!!

**Hao:** ... No, but I know they wouldn't name a TV show "-Moan".

**Yoh:** Like you would know. YOU'RE 1500 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!

**Hao:** So are you!!

**Yoh:** Whoa! I am??

**Hao:** omfg.

**Yoh:** ... Oh yeah...

**Hao:** Do you remember now--?

**Yoh:** LEMONS, LEMONS, GIVE ME LEMONS!!!! GIVE ME SOUR, GIVE ME SWEET!!!! LEMONS, LEMONS, LEMONS!!!!!

**Hao:** WTF!!?!?!?

**Yoh:)**

Hao: Damn are you random... 

**Yoh:** Only when you tell me to be!

**Hao:** When have I ever told you to be random?!

**Yoh:** ...um... **(whispers)** The lemons told me to do it...

**Hao:** YOH!!! STOP WITH THE LEMONS ALREADY!!!!

* * *

**Yoh:X** DAMN IS THAT SOUR!!!!

* * *

we love our job ;) 


End file.
